


Kiss Me Silly

by loosestrings



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosestrings/pseuds/loosestrings
Summary: It starts with the silly glances Wendy gives her across the room.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Kiss Me Silly

It starts with the silly glances Wendy gives her across the room.

Irene finds herself fumbling for her papers as she tries to avoid her gaze, accidentally knocking the music sheet stand to the side. She apologises to the producers, blushing when Wendy's mouth curves into a gentle smile as she leans her head on her palm. She ducks her head and tries to find the verse she's supposed to be singing, her eyes dancing around nervously when she looks up and Wendy's eyes are still on her.

Even though they're separated by the glass panel, Wendy somehow makes her feel like they're the only ones in the room.

Irene splashes cold water on her face and wipes her skin dry with a paper towel. She stares back at her reflection in the mirror, her red cheeks refusing to go away. Talk about embarrassing herself in front of the producers – she's sure that she's just ruined today's recording session by fluffing every single lyric she's had to sing.

It doesn't help when a certain Seungwan keeps staring at you and distracts you from the task at hand.

She hears the door open behind her and pauses when Wendy smiles at her reflection.

“I thought I'd find you back here,” Wendy says, stepping behind Irene and slipping her arms around her waist.

Irene spins around and buries her face into Wendy's neck. “You're cruel.”

Wendy chuckles and cards her fingers through Irene's locks. “I can't help myself but stare at you.”

“Can you please let me live in peace so I can successfully record something today?”

Wendy playfully pinches her waist and nods.

“Fine, but I want to cuddle when we get home.”

Irene agrees to that plan immediately.

Wendy in spectacles and an oversized sweater in the dance practice room is probably the most beautiful thing Irene’s ever seen.

 _Scratch that, she’s a complete distraction_ , Irene thinks as she again makes another mistake in the choreography. She glances at the mirror and breathes heavily when Wendy catches her gaze and smiles, her head cutely tilting to the side as she watches her with amusement.

It’s as if she knows the effect she has on her. Maybe. Irene notices the teasing curl of Wendy’s lips as she rises from her chair and makes her way over to her.

Nope, she definitely knows the effect she has on her. Wendy’s always been perceptive like that.

“Do I have something on my face?” Irene says, frowning when Wendy shakes her head and reaches up to wipe her forehead with a towel. “Seungwan.”

“No, you don’t,” Wendy replies softly, sliding the towel around Irene’s neck. She tugs gently, pulling Irene towards her and kissing her on the lips.

Irene blinks when Wendy pulls away, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She feels her face burn and turns her head away, blushing redder when Wendy’s lips land on her cheek.

“Now you do,” Wendy teases, playfully slapping Irene’s backside as she walks back to her chair.

Suffice to say, Irene doesn’t get through the rest of her dance practice.

Irene groans as she looks down at her untied shoelaces. She bends down and winces, the pain from her bruised knees shooting throughout her legs.

A hand reaches out and stops her before she can put herself through more pain. Irene blinks and watches as Wendy bends down on her knees and ties her shoelaces into a tight knot and carefully tucks the cords into her shoes.

“Seungwan-ah,” Irene starts to say, stopping when Wendy leans up and pecks her lips lightly.

“I’ve got you,” She says, slipping her hand into Irene’s and pulling her towards the door.

Irene smiles at Wendy's words.

She's more than got her.

She has her.

When their schedules don't align, Irene finds herself missing Wendy a lot more than she thought. She catches herself thinking about her whenever she's brought up in conversation and finds herself absentmindedly scrolling through her phone and looking at some of their pictures they've taken over the years. She tries to occupy her mind with dance, photoshoots and interviews, only to have her thoughts fill up with her again.

Irene shoots Wendy a text in the afternoon. She gets a reply back almost instantly, a wide grin immediately spreading across her features when she studies the selfie Wendy's just sent her and her following text.

 _I miss you too, silly_ 😘

Irene unlocks the front door and stumbles inside her apartment. She tiredly hangs her coat on the hanger and kicks off her boots. She shuffles deeper into her home and pauses, blinking when Wendy stares at her from the sofa.

“It's late,” Irene says.

Wendy nods and steps closer to her, unwrapping the scarf around her neck. “I know.”

Irene holds her arms still, rubbing her soft skin with the pad of her thumbs. “You stayed up to wait for me.”

“I wanted to welcome you home,” Wendy admits quietly, softly, as if she doesn't want anyone else to hear her confession.

Irene feels her heart bloom as she raises Wendy's hands and kisses her wrists, a feeling of content rushing through her when Wendy holds her gaze and pulls her closer by her scarf. Wendy’s arms wrap around her waist and she buries her head into Irene’s shoulder.

Irene smiles and presses a kiss on Wendy’s temple, feeling the exhaustion from the day’s events disappearing away as they hold each other under the dim living room lights.

For some people, home is a place of living.

For Irene, home is returning to Wendy’s arms, holding her close at night and never wanting to part in the morning.

For Irene, home is Wendy.

Irene bites on her pen as she contemplates the script in her hands, her mind spinning as she tries to process the written dialogue on the paper. She hears a soft sigh from across the table and glances upwards, frowning when Wendy looks at her with her head propped on her interlocked hands.

“I can't concentrate.”

Wendy releases a silvery laugh, the sound making Irene’s heart palpitate intensely. “What did I do?”

“You keep doing that.”

“What?”

“You keep smiling and staring at me,” Irene says, pushing her papers aside and reaching across the table to flick Wendy’s forehead. Wendy pouts and raises a hand to rub her sore spot, a dazed beam spreading across her features when Irene rolls her eyes and lightly pushes her hand aside to peck her forehead. “I’m sure it didn’t hurt that badly.”

“Joohyun-ah, you know I can't help but stop and stare when it comes to you.”

Irene doesn’t know how to reply to that.

(She doesn’t have to, not when Wendy leans over and kisses her silly.)

“The fans want to know when they’ll see you again,” Irene says one evening when they’re sitting on the sofa scrolling through their Instagrams. Wendy smiles and leans over, pressing a kiss on Irene’s jaw. She smirks at the way Irene’s breath hitches from the gesture and how Irene leans into her touch.

“I miss them too,” Wendy says, playing with Irene’s fingers. “It kills me to not be ready enough to return to the stage.”

Irene clasps Wendy’s hands in her own and turns them over, rubbing circles on her palm. “Seungwan.”

Wendy nods, squeezing Irene’s palm to signal for her to continue.

“I’m so proud of you,” Irene confesses, staring deeply at Wendy. The corners of Wendy’s mouth turns upwards and her wistful expression is replaced with one of fondness.

“Thank you, Joohyun.”

Irene sighs and runs her fingers through her hair in frustration – at her inability to sleep, at her overthinking, at herself. She closes the lid of her laptop and pinches her eyes shut as she waits for the dull headache in her head to disappear. She hears something heavy being placed on the table in front of her and opens her eyes, blinking when Wendy sits opposite her and taps the mug in front of her.

“Chamomile tea,” Wendy says, sipping on her own cup.

She grins to herself when Irene intertwines their fingers across the table and quietly drinks her tea.

Irene leans against the wall, admiring the way Wendy sways from side to side to the sound of music playing from her speakers. She grins fondly at the way her eyes are closed shut but her hair tickles her face, as if trying to hide her own smile.

Irene steps closer and slips her arms around Wendy’s waist. She presses a kiss on her shoulder, warmth spreading throughout her body when Wendy places a hand on her own to hold her in place. Her other hand reaches behind her to run her fingers through Irene’s hair.

It’s moments like this, where they’re dancing in the dark, that makes Irene grateful for having Wendy in her life.

“You’ve been wearing spectacles a lot more frequently,” Irene comments one day, her fingers playing with the hem of Wendy’s shirt. She feels Wendy’s shoulders rise in amusement as she giggles and leans back into her arms. Her long brown hair tickles Irene's arms but she doesn't make a move to brush them away, not when Wendy is in her embrace.

“I think it makes me look smart.”

“You’re already intelligent Seungwan-ah.”

“Why thank you. I’m flattered to be complimented,” Wendy says, laughing at her own silly joke. Irene presses a kiss to her jaw, revelling in the way Wendy breathes sharply through her nose and tightly grips on her arms to anchor her.

“Joohyun.”

Irene silents her with a kiss – not that Wendy would ever complain.

“Do you know why I like to wear glasses?” Wendy asks randomly, sliding into the chair beside Irene and reaching over to pop a cracker into her mouth.

“Why?” Irene says, preparing herself for another one of Wendy’s cheesy lines.

(She'd never admit this out loud - Wendy does _not_ need the extra ego boost or encouragement – but deep down she really does love her attempts to flirt with her even though they're already together.)

Wendy pushes her spectacles further up her nose and wiggles her eyebrows. “Because I like to keep you in focus.”

Wendy yelps when Irene slaps her thigh at the ridiculousness of her joke, a red hand mark immediately forming on her skin.

(She forgives Irene – not that she was mad at her in the first place – when Irene rubs her sore spot and kisses her silly before they sleep.)

There are days where Wendy likes to prop her head on her shoulder and kiss her cheek randomly, and there are days where Wendy likes to run her fingers through Irene’s hair and lightly scratch the back of her neck. There are mornings where Wendy wraps her legs around her body and keeps her in bed for an extra couple of minutes because “the blanket isn’t a warm replacement for you”.

Today’s one of those days.

“Have I told you that I like it when you play with my hair?” Irene asks, staring up at Wendy through her thick eyelashes. Wendy’s mouth curves into a surprised but delighted grin as she bites down on her lips to prevent a laugh from spilling out.

“No, but I’m glad to know that,” She answers, brushing Irene’s fringe to the side. “I’m craving fluffy blueberry buttermilk pancakes right now.”

Irene giggles and tugs on Wendy's shirt. “You're not making an effort to get up and make breakfast.”

“My cravings for you are more significant than my cravings for pancakes. I'll last.”

Irene looks at Wendy – really looks at her – and finds herself falling all over when Wendy holds her gaze.

“Do you know what else I like?”

Wendy's lips curl into a tender smile. “Enlighten me.”

Irene’s never been good at expressing her thoughts with words, so she does it the only way she knows will get the point across.

She presses Wendy back into the pillows and kisses her hard. A wide grin spreads across her face when Wendy tugs her down by her necklace and kisses her back with equal fervour.

Those blueberry pancakes can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I don’t really know what this is since I wrote 70% of this story at 3am. This is a little different to what I usually write but I wanted to challenge myself and write Wenrene. I hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy story because I had a lot of fun writing this one ❤️
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_loosestrings) for drabbles/ficlets when I'm not writing a story or you can ask me anything on [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/_loosestrings).


End file.
